


Kiss him better

by Anchois



Series: A few pounds more [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Chubby Leo Fitz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supportive Mack, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: Leo likes the way he looks, he's confident in his body and knows that he's loved for who he is. And yet he can look at himself and feel sick, barely able to look at his frame without feeling nauseous, it happens.But Mack is here, always.





	Kiss him better

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier this evening I read things about gaining weight and eating disorders and everything and I ended up crying so I wanted to write my favourite character being chubby and loved.  
> I've written it on my phone and English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistake.  
> I will probably write other small things for my chubby Leo in the future.

On some mornings Leo looks in the mirror and it just doesn't feel right. He doesn't feel right. He's not muscled - never has been nor want to be - but he's not slim either. He's not even "normal". Sometimes he looks at his love handles and wish for them to disappear.  
No one ever made fun of him for his weight. When he was younger and even shorter and fatter Jemma was there telling him there was nothing wrong with that. Everything went right with his previous boyfriends too; surely had he been fit he would have had more of them but he didn't care, they always liked him for who he was. Truly, he never got shit for being chubby. Still there are some mornings on which he just doesn't like what he sees.  
  
"Turbo, you ok in here ?"  
  
Ah, he must have stayed in the bathroom for too long. He puts his trousers on at the same moment the door opens. Mack - beautiful, strong, loving Mack - is standing by the door, clearly worried.  
  
"Are you ok ?"  
  
Lying to him is pointless and Leo knows that. Mack can always see it in his eyes, in his tone when something is off. He will understand in no time anyways.  
  
"I'm fat." He doesn't look at him. He knows he's ridiculous.  
"Yeah so what ?"  
"I'm just fat. There's nothing more."  
"Come here."  
  
Leo walks to Mack and buries himself in the muscled chest in front of him. He's being kissed on the head and held tight by the man he loves.  
  
"I don't care, you know that, right ? You're beautiful and smart and funny and kind. And you're not even fat. Yes you've got pudge so what ? I don't care it's part of who you are. And even if you were fat it doesn't mean you wouldn't be handsome. Just look at Adele : yes she's big but damn she looks wonderful, and it's coming from a really gay man. You would gain or lose 50 pounds and I would still love you the same. You want to lose weight ? Fine, I'll help you and I'll support you. You want to gain weight ? I'm okay with that too. But baby, just be sure you're doing it for you and for no one else."  
  
And then, he just holds him right here, right against his heart, waiting for Leo to feel better. He knows Leo won't cry, never does for something like that, he just likes to feel protected in his lover's arms.  
They will most likely be late for work but it doesn't matter, Leo needs Mack right know and the job can wait.  
  
Eventually Leo disentangles himself from his boyfriend's arms and softly kisses him thank you. Days starting this way are always shitty but he's not alone. He himself doesn't know why these days happen, on others he has no problem with his weight and feels even confident being shirtless in front of others - hell, he wouldn't mind being naked all day with Mack. No one has ever mocked him for it and yet sometimes he can't look at himself in the mirror without feeling sick.  
But Mack is there and always will be and they're in love. He tries to remember that it's all that matters.


End file.
